


A deal is a deal

by One_eyed_God



Series: Rhack One-Shots [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_eyed_God/pseuds/One_eyed_God
Summary: Rhys's life sucks but even he wouldn't have thought sucking a guy in a random bar would have lead to this.





	A deal is a deal

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me being productive and all. Wow. Anyway, I saw [this post](http://burlesque-articulation.tumblr.com/post/162167953759/thewinterotter-constant-instigator) and I knew I had to write something. It's short and unbetaed but it's here.  
> I hope you enjoy this sweet little thing. I may write more, I don't know yet.

For his defense, Rhys couldn’t have known that a drunk, sloppy ( _but still good because he is that amazing_ ) blowjob would lead to - to this. A man, dressed in something that look suspiciously like feathers and grass, with too many layers to count, at his door. Granted, the guy is handsome. But a douchebag ( _that’s not surprising he looks like one, and Rhys does tend to attract them_ ).

“And he can hear you kiddo - perks of being a fae - and not that this isn’t flattering and all, but I’d like to get this over with.”

“Wait you,” Rhys splutters, taking a step back into his flat. The guy, the unknown unfairly gorgeous guy, takes advantage and steps inside, taking his sweet time to look (and judge, according to the expression) around, “wait, you - you can’t just come inside -”

“Well I _could_ , if you let me,” a wink and then the man disappears into the bedroom. Which, _creepy much_?

“ _Hey_!”

He slams the door and stomps after the weirdo because, really, who the hell comes to someone’s home at three in the morning to say “hi you see you sucked me off a while ago. I was drunk, you were drunk but truth is, I’m a fairy and now I owe you a debt because you helped me out so to speak aaaand here we are now.”

Well, apparently, that guy does. And again, so, _so_ creepy.

As soon as he reaches his bedroom - which is pretty quickly because he doesn’t own much and his flat is basically a cupboard - he crosses his arms and takes his most threatening stance, growling:

“So uh, not that I don’t believe you but you can’t just - you can’t just come here and expect me to - to accept your stupid explanation and also did you read my mind earlier?!”

The man just straight up laughs at Rhys. Then calls him cute. Freaking rude. He also manages to still be handsome as he does it, and Rhys feels his cheeks warm at the idea that he ever managed to score that. No matter how weird the guy is, Rhys does have good taste. Sometimes.

“I’m Handsome Jack, King of the fae lands, Wielder of the ultimate weapon, The Warrior, Father of the Angel and Scourge of all bandits, liars and betrayers. And I always repay my debts, even when they’re due to pretty, stupid, little humans like you.”

The guy - Jack - looks so serious while saying all of that bunch of titles with unnecessary capital letters. Rhys crosses his arms harder and frowns.

“That little human ( _he ignores the “pretty” comment else he’d just blush harder_ ) managed to give you an amazing orgasm just by sucking you off apparently so don’t be so full of yourself, heh.”

He tries to laugh triumphantly but gives up when Jack just looks ( _more_ ) devious. This isn’t going to end up well for him, is it?

“Nah, don’t worry about it sweetpea, you’re going to love what I have in store for you,” and again with the reading your mind, will you please stop it! “But it’s fun! And not like I can stop it - your mind is open to pretty much all magical beings, my awesome self included. Anyway, as I was saying, I uh, had you looked up by my faithful servants and also maybe followed you for the last couple of - uh, let’s say, weeks? Months? Can’t remember, your humans calendar are _soooooo_ boring,” Rhys opens his mouth but Jack doesn’t let him speak, going on with his “plan”, “but yeah, you suck at defending yourself. Like, pretty much anyone could just come and beat you up! Or worse! And we wouldn’t that, right? Well I would, but that’s not the point.”

Jack stares a bit, looking like he’s either considering _eating_ him or maybe sizing his worth. Rhys feels his right eyelid twist.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure my little finger could beat you up. Which I’m gonna do. Multiple times. Until you know how to defend yourself.” Jack smiles and reveals his very very sharp teeth. Inside his very very pretty mouth.

_Ugh_.

Rhys suddenly remembers exactly why no one ever make a deal with a fairy - or any kind of magical being.

“We’re also going to replace that arm because it’s really offending my fashion taste. And get rid of that tie, unless you feel like being choked in the _not fun_ way.”

Curse his overactive imagination because now, he kind of wants to know what Jack means by that.

“Only if you’re a good boy, princess,” Jack winks.

Again, _**ugh**_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! You can find me on tumblr [here](theofficialoctogod.tumblr.com)  
> See you soon!


End file.
